The Kingdom of Barea
by LesbianLoser
Summary: Mordrana post-battle. Yes, I know what happens at the end of the series but let's just ignore that and move on. Characters might be a bit OOC but just roll with it. Rated T for implied "stuff" and mentions of rape. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters** **(though I wish I did).**

**Morgana's POV:**

I sway side to side as my horse trudges through the wet snow. My cloak flies back in the wind as we finally see the gates of Camelot. I turn to see Mordred by my side as always. After the war and after we had lost many soldiers, Mordred, the remaining loyal soldiers, and myself fled to the outer edge of the land and took over a small kingdom. While my rightful place on the throne of Camelot was still taken by Arthur, I did finally have a kingdom to call my own, Barea.

The citizens of Barea were overruled by a harsh king, King Francis of Barea. Let's just say they were glad to see him gone. Most of the people lead lives as humble merchants and farmers while a few are trusted physicians. They welcomed us with open arms and something changed inside me. I could feel the evil and hatred that long since rotted my bones disappearing. I had never felt so loved by anyone other than Mordred. Speaking of Mordred, we grew very close after the war and eventually grew to love each other wholeheartedly, any feelings of betrayal or hate set aside. I have not made him my king, however. I've asked him to take the position several times but he's graciously declined. He's needed on the battlefield and he knows that the minute he becomes king, I no longer rule Barea.

We ride up to the gates of Camelot to be greeted by the guards, but they do not block us from entering. They bow their heads, scared by our power, but respectful nonetheless. We trot into the square and our horses are taken to the stables. I begin up the castle stairs, Mordred trailing behind me, as we make our way to the throne room. We are at a meeting of the, now 6, kingdoms.

**Mordred's POV:**

I follow Morgana to the throne room, taking in her regal appearance. It's still quite shocking, seeing her in flowing gowns and ornate jewelry again. It doesn't matter much to me, I'd still love her if she were in rags. We enter the throne room and she takes her seat at the table. I stand behind her, as her best knight, as the other knights have done with their kings. I stand tall and show off the crest on my breastplate, a raven against a navy blue background with a white peak in front of it, a sign of loyalty and protection even at the darkest times.

Not much happens at the meeting, but I can sense the other kings' and knights' fear. No one has really accepted the idea of a magical being ruling a kingdom, much less a queen on her own and in no rush to marry. They see her as unstable and uncontrollable. The thought of anyone defying Morgana makes my blood boil. When the meeting finally ends, we mount our horses and begin the long ride back to Barea.

We ride until dusk talking, laughing, and racing our horses through the forest. When we settle for the night, we roast meat and share some water, telling jokes and stories. I can feel Morgana's eyes on me as I magically put out the fire. "What are you thinking about," she says, "you look upset." Something had been bothering me, the same thing that bothers me every time there's a meeting of the kingdoms. "They don't trust us," I say, "they don't trust you." She knows what that does to me. She smiles sympathetically and puts a loving hand on my shoulder. "Don't mind them, Love," she says softly, "they don't know what we're capable of." I smile and lay down on the blanket. It's not the proper place for someone of Morgana's status to sleep, but Barea is not a very wealthy country. She settles into my arms and breathes a sigh of content as she falls into a deep sleep. I stay up until early morning, watching for enemies and worrying over the fate of our kingdom. I didn't understand much of the conversation of the meeting, but I did understand something; the other five kingdoms won't give Barea any assistance.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this is a bit OOC, I was writing this in a rush in 21st Century Literacy. I hope you all liked it. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Until then, bye! ~Stay Classy~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin or the characters. (but I do own Barea)**

**Mordred's POV:**

I wake up to luscious, dark hair cascading in front of me. Morgana and I are still in the forest and the sun's not even out yet. We are camping out here until we can return to Barea, and she's still asleep. It's these times, early in the morning, that I like to look at and admire her the most. I mean, she's beautiful all the time, but our lives are so hectic that I hardly get to enjoy her presence alone. I take in all of her beauty, her angled face, her pale skin, her voluptuous figure. I notice the sun beginning to rise above the trees and know that we have to get moving if we're to arrive in Barea by sunset. I lean over her and kiss her eyelids lightly to wake her up. She groans wearily and rubs her eyes. "What," she asks still half asleep. "We gotta go, Love," I whisper. She flops back on the blanket, "Mph." "Come on," I say and kiss her before hopping up to pack the horses.

We make it back to Barea around midday. The people bow with smiles on their faces as our horses pass. The stable boys take our horses and the guards welcome us into the castle. Morgana leads me to her chamber. I technically have a room in the castle and but I always sleep with her. I _could_ get arrested for it but the guards know better. We collapse on the large bed and no one saw us for the rest of the day (but they probably heard us).

**Morgana's POV: **

The next morning, I wake up in own, soft bed with Mordred's strong arms wrapped around my waist. Mordred is already awake, watching the dust glow in the window. I shift and turn to kiss him, still a bit sore from our "activities" the night before. "Morning," he says with a laugh, "Sleep well?" I respond with a radiant smile, "Better than I have in ages, Love." "We best get up," he says, "It's a big day." I throw my face into my pillow, remembering what day it was. We had a group of young squires that were ready to prove themselves and hopefully be knighted. So, naturally, Mordred has to conduct the tests and I have to oversee the whole process. I have to oversee everything. I know what will happen if Mordred becomes the king, but sometimes I could really use a few less responsibilities.

I get jolted out of my thoughts as my serving lady, Isabella, knocks on the door. "Breakfast, your Highness," she says swiftly and curtly, as she was taught. I get up, wincing slightly, put on a robe and open the door. "Thank you, Isabella," I say gratefully. I've heard from the stable boys that the old king used to abuse her every time she'd do the slightest thing wrong, that he would rape her and beat her until she'd learned her lesson. She is a beautiful young woman and knowing King Francis, I dubbed these rumors as fact. As Isabella hurried away I swear I saw a slight limp. _Poor girl _I thought to myself. Mordred and I talked about the squires that would be tested today over breakfast. For a moment, before Mordred left for his chambers, everything felt right in the world. For once in a long, long time, I felt whole in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, Morgana, or Mordred but I do own Isabella**

**Mordred's POV: **

I strut on the training grounds in full armor and a sword on my hip. The young squires stand proudly at their marks, showing off their family's crest. There are people from all over Barea, from all walks of life, in the stands cheering for their friends and sons. When I come to stand in front of the eager men, I glance up a Morgana sitting in the Queen's booth above the grounds. She flashes me an encouraging smile and raises and eyebrow, waiting for me to start. I return my attention to the men, who are now all showing a twinge of fear. They know that if they don't pass the final test and become a knight, they will be sent back home to their starving families with nothing but a small amount of money for their effort. "Men," I state with authority, "Today, some of you will be knighted. The others will be sent home with a small reward for getting this far. There will be three tests, a melee, a joust, and finally each of you will fight me with nothing but a sword and shield. Those of who make it through the final stage will be knighted at the ceremony tonight. Prepare yourselves, for today you may bring honor to your families and to the kingdom of Barea. Disperse."

I climb to the Queen's booth to watch the melee from above. The squires have split into two sides lined up on each of the grounds' ends. I gesture for the trumpeter to call the start of the melee. His horn blasts and the men clash together, like shining battering rams. The crowd roars to life as swords cross. Ten minutes later, when the melee is over, only fifteen of the twenty men are standing. The rest are on the ground, too weak or injured to fight. I make my way down to the grounds. "Congratulations," I say to the remaining squires, "The fifteen of you will be moving on to the joust. Go ready your horses."

**Morgana's POV:**

I have to admit the squires competed well at the melee; I think we'll have some excellent knights by this evening. I watch as the knights prepare their horses and lances. I'm so involved with watching the knights on the left of the grounds, I don't notice Mordred climbing up the stairs to my right until he wraps his strong arms around my shoulders. I sigh and lean into his embrace. "Don't you have a joust to administer," I say playfully. He chuckles," I can administer a joust from up here," he says into my neck.

After all the clashing and trampling of the joust is done, there are only six men left. The rest lost their jousts or are too injured to continue. Mordred congratulates the winners and tells them that in ten minutes he will fight each of them individually. He puts his helmet on and walks to the middle of the fighting circle. He begins to block and parry an invisible sword, surely to intimidate the squires. Ten minutes later, the men are in full armor and waiting to be called for their fight. Mordred calls the first one up, a boy from Blainsmith. As I expected, he wouldn't dare go easy on them. After the eight men have fought, Mordred climbs to the Queen's box so we can discuss which of the men will be knighted at the ceremony tonight. We choose the three best squires: Michael of Blainsmith, Johnson of Liverpool, and Herald of Wales.

**PLEASE READ! ****Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for reading! I have a problem. I keep trying to do long story fanfictions but I can never keep up with them. If you've read my Into the Woods fanfiction, you'll know about this. I had to quit that because I couldn't come up with any more ideas. I've made a few one-shots that are, in my opinion, much better than these. I'm thinking of quitting this fic. Please review or PM me with your suggestions. Thanks! ~Stay Classy~**


End file.
